1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener container, particularly to a container having a lid and a receptacle base which are connected integral by a hinge to facilitate the user to take or store the fasteners and tools from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,695 “Dispensing container for dispensing fasteners” which is consisted of a receptacle base 11 and a lid 23, the lid 23 has a front section 24 and a rear section 25 which are connected by a hinge 26. So that the rear section 25 of the lid 23 can be engaged with the foregoing receptacle base 11, and the foregoing hinge 26 allows the front section 24 of the lid 23 to be repeatedly opened and closed on the container.
However, the lid 23 and the receptacle base 11 of the foregoing container must be separately manufactured, and then the lid 23 and the receptacle base 11 are assembled into one body, so that the manufacturing cost is relatively higher than the integrally molded container. Moreover, only the front section 24 of the foregoing container can be opened and allows the user to take or place screws or other items therein, so the foregoing container is not suitable for use as a small-sized fastener container.
In addition, the foregoing container has only a receptacle base 11 for receiving various items, so if all the items are placed in the receptacle base 11, some commonly used tools will not be easy to take, resulting in the use of inconvenient.
For this reason, the inventor of this invention, having much experience in designing and manufacturing container and its related products, understands and researches the problem of the foregoing prior art and hence devised this invention.